


Tik Tok

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Total Recall (1990)
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Tik Tok

Tik Tok

## Tik Tok

Listen, let me ask you a question. You ever fuck a mutant?

 

Footage: [Total Recall (1990)](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0100802/)

Audio: [Tik Tok](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tik_Tok_%28song%29) by Ke$ha 

Duration: 00:03:03

Published: 2011-04-19

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/184620.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Tik_Tok-480p.m4v)
  * [x264 mp4@720p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Tik_Tok-720p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
>  (Hey, what up girl?)  
>  Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
>  (Lets go)  
>  Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
>  'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back
> 
> I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
>  Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
>  Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
>  Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
>  Pulling up to the parties  
>  Trying to get a little bit tipsy
> 
> Don't stop, make it pop  
>  DJ, blow my speakers up  
>  Tonight, I'mma fight  
>  'Til we see the sunlight  
>  Tick tock on the clock  
>  But the party don't stop, no
> 
> Don't stop, make it pop  
>  DJ, blow my speakers up  
>  Tonight, I'mma fight  
>  'Til we see the sunlight  
>  Tick tock, on the clock  
>  But the party don't stop, no
> 
> Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
>  Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
>  And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
>  But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger
> 
> I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
>  Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
>  Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk
> 
> Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
>  Or the police shut us down, down  
>  Police shut us down, down  
>  Po-po shut us
> 
> Don't stop, make it pop  
>  DJ, blow my speakers up  
>  Tonight, I'mma fight  
>  'Til we see the sunlight  
>  Tick tock on the clock  
>  But the party don't stop, no
> 
> DJ, you build me up  
>  You break me down  
>  My heart, it pounds  
>  Yeah, you got me
> 
> With my hands up  
>  You got me now  
>  You got that sound  
>  Yeah, you got me
> 
> DJ, you build me up  
>  You break me down  
>  My heart, it pounds  
>  Yeah, you got me
> 
> With my hands up  
>  Put your hands up  
>  Put your hands up
> 
> Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in
> 
> Don't stop, make it pop  
>  DJ, blow my speakers up  
>  Tonight, I'mma fight  
>  'Til we see the sunlight  
>  Tick tock on the clock  
>  But the party don't stop, no
> 
> Don't stop, make it pop  
>  DJ, blow my speakers up  
>  Tonight, I'mma fight  
>  'Til we see the sunlight  
>  Tick tock on the clock  
>  But the party don't stop, no


End file.
